The Playgirl and the Princess
by Rini Mazaki
Summary: It's been a whole month since Nagisa and Shizuma met. What will happen if three new transfer students arrive to the schools? Will Shizuma still have interest in Nagisa or not? The story is a lot better than the summary. Please read! Air TV crossover.
1. Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

Strawberry Panic and Air TV crossover.

Title: The Playgirl and the Princess

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Pairings: For now, these are the pairings in mind - Shizuma x Nagisa, Shizuma x Misuzu, Shizuma x Miyuki, Tamao x Nagisa, Shion x Minagi, Chikaru x Kano, Minagi x Misuzu and Kano x Misuzu. These pairings will slightly change depending on the story.

Summary: It's been a whole month since Nagisa has transferred to Miator Academy and began to slowly heal Shizuma's heart. What will happen if there are three new transfers coming to the school? Will Nagisa continue to keep the Etoile's interest or will she find a new love?

I do not own any of the Strawberry Panic! and Air TV characters.

Also, I am following the anime story line of Strawberry Panic!, but I am following Air's manga story-line.

I know Misuzu dies in the anime but I'm following the pc game's and manga's true ending! Comments will be loved!

And yes, this will be a yuri crossover fan fiction. If you don't like anything that contains yuri then you are asked to leave, but those that love yuri and any of these anime shows, then you are welcome to stay.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

It was the early afternoon hours of the day, all the young ladies of Miator, Spica, and Lulim had just finished their normal day classes, and many of them began to head to their respectful clubs and/or to take a break at their dorms. A dark colored limo was slowly entering the school grounds with three young women inside. The first of the young women was Kano Kirishima. This young lady had short blueberry-blue hair and beautiful emerald eyes that were currently shining with excitment; she was transferring to Lulim. Kano looked at her two friends, and excitedly said,

"I can't wait! I hope we arrive to our new schools faster."

The second of the three girls began to laugh lightly at Kano's excitment, her beautiful plum eyes looked at her friend and she responded,

"Yes. I, too, am excited."

The second girl had beautiful, long, light-brown hair with two blue ribbons tied on both sides of her head. She had beautiful plum-colored eyes that showed her seriousness, for she wasn't the energetic type like Kano. Her name was Minagi Tohno, and she was transferring to Spica. Silently, she turned her attention to the third girl whom hasn't said a word. Minagi quietly asked her,

"Aren't you excited Kamio-san?"

The third girl that was sitting in the car had short blond hair with ocean-blue eyes. She was currently looking down on the small doll that was in her hands; her eyes showed that she was deeply sadden by looking at it. Minagi and Kano sadly looked at Misuzu, the third girl, knowing the reasons behind her sadness. Placing a hand on Misuzu's shoulder, Minagi softly said to her,

"Kamio-san should smile more and try her best. Isn't that what _he_ wants you to do?"

Misuzu looked at Minagi with the same sad eyes, but she softly nodded her own head, and said with a smile,

"Yes. I should try my best to smile."

Misuzu flashed a peace sign at the two girls with the same smile on her lips, but Kano and Minagi knew that she was trying her best not to worry them; unfortunatly, that trick wasn't really working on them.

- - - -

At the school grounds of Miator, another young women with short raven hair was quickly searching for the Etoile, for she is needed to finish her paper-work and get ready to greet the new transfers of the school. Miyuki was diligently looking for Shizuma, the Etoile, with a irritated look on her face.

"Where can she be? Doesn't she know her responsibilities as Etoile?"

White Miyuki continued her search for Shizuma at the other parts of the school, the Etoile was secretly hiding at her usual spot - the big tree where she met Nagisa for the first time. Under that tree, she was silently resting her back on it with her thoughts drifting as usual. Today, she didn't want to do any of her Etoile duties, and sometimes she wondered - why did she become Etoile? Why?

Then a thought came to mind. Shizuma decided to explore the school grounds for Nagisa, so the two could talk a little more. Nagisa was almost the only one that Shizuma felt comfortable talking to.

"It's decided. I'm going to look for Nagisa-chan."

Standing up straight, Shizuma began to head towards the school's main road, so she could begin her search from there.

- - - -

The dark colored limo stopped at the main entrance of the school, Misuzu, Kano, and Minagi exited the car and waited for the student council presidents to greet them. The first to speak was Spica's president, Shion Tomori, who had a small smile on her lips.

"Welcome to Spica, Tohno Minagi-san. My name is Shion Tomori, Spica's student council president, tell me...how was your trip?"

Minagi looked at Shion with a blank expression on her face. She politely bowed her head and responded,

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tomori-sama. My trip went well."

"That's good to hear, Minagi-san," responded Shion with the same smile on her lips. She began to signal Minagi to follow her, so the two could get better acquainted. The second one to speak up was Lulim's president Chikaru Minamoto. This beautiful president with long raven hair had one of the sweetest smiles on her face. She began to say,

"Welcome to Lulim, Kirishima Kano-san. My name is Chikaru Minamoto and I am the student council president of Lulim. It's nice to meet you."

Extending her hand to Chikaru, Kano happily responded to her, "It's nice to meet you, Minamoto-sama." Chikaru smiled at the energetic girl and said, "No, please call me Chikaru. Can I call you Kano-chan?" Kano nodded her head happily and said, "Hai, Chikaru-senpai." The two began to laugh together which made Misuzu look around for the student body president for Miator, but she wasn't there. Chikaru winked at Misuzu and said,

"Don't worry, someone is going to greet you soon. Miator's president must be looking for the Etoile, so please be patient."

Misuzu shyly nodded her head in understanding; although, she didn't know what Chikaru was talking about. What was an Etoile? Kano looked at Misuzu and asked,

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Misuzu shook her head and shyly responded, "No. I'll be fine...you can go." Kano looked at her friend with concern, and asked, "Are you sure?" Misuzu happily nodded her head. She responded with a smile, "Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Kano nodded her head and turned to Chikaru whom began to walk away with Kano to Lulim.

The petite blond stood by herself with the same saddened expression from before. She looked down at the small doll that was in her hands and began to mutter to the doll, "I've always been alone, so it doesn't bother me to be alone for a little while longer." A tear fell onto the doll which made Misuzu realize that she was crying. She quickly wipped her tears, and said to the doll, "Please keep cheering for me. I will continue to try my best!"

- - - -

Searching for Nagisa proved to be a hard, for Shizuma hadn't found her yet. While she searched for Nagisa, Miyuki grabbed Shizuma's wrist, and said irritatedly, "I finally found you, Shizuma. I've been looking everywhere for you. You need to accompany me and welcome the new transfer." Shizuma gave Miyuki a semi-glare. She replied, "I don't want to welcome anymore new transfers. I want to speak to Nagisa." Miyuki returned the glare and asked, "Are you afraid that Nagisa isn't the one that is going to fill your whole heart? Are you afraid that the new transfer is going to make Nagisa look like 'another cute' girl?" Shizuma was surprised to hear Miyuki's questions. She responded, "No. Nagisa is the one that I will fall in love with. No other transfer student will take her place." Giving a light smirk, Miyuki pointed out, "Then you have no reason to avoid your duties as Etoile."

Shizuma remained quiet for a couple of seconds then she quickly slapped Miyuki's hand off her wrist and began to run. "I will greet the new transfer with Nagisa during dinner," shouted Shizuma as she began to search for the red-head, again. Miyuki watched Shizuma leave with a concern expression on her face. She sadly muttered to herself, "Nagisa isn't an Etoile."

- - - -

Misuzu continued to wait for someone to welcome her and show her around the school. The petite blond continue to talk and look down at the doll with a sadden expression on her face.

"Hello? Why do you seem so sad?"

Misuzu looked up with a surprised expression on her face. A girl with red-hair that was tied in a high-ponytail was looking down on her with a smile on her lips. The petite blond looked at the girl and asked with a smile, "Are you the student council president of Miator?" The red-headed girl shook her head, "No. I'm a student here. Wait...are you a transfer?" Misuzu nodded her head and said shyly, "My name is...Misuzu Kamio. I'm new...to this school." The red-head bowed her head in respect and said, "It's nice to meet you, Kamio-san. My name is Nagisa Aoi."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Aoi-san," responded Misuzu who returned the small bow to the red-headed girl. Nagisa gave Misuzu a smile and said to her, "Call me Nagisa. Can I call you by your first name, Kamio-san?" Misuzu nodded her head, "Sure, Nagisa-chan."

The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces until Nagisa suggested, "Why don't I show you around the school? How does that sound?" Misuzu nodded her head happily, she asked, "Okay...but...shouldn't we wait for the Miator president?" Nagisa thought to herself for a while with a serious expression on her face before she said to Misuzu, "Don't worry, if we search for her, then it wouldn't be a problem, right? So, let's go. Or would you rather stay here all day?" Misuzu remained silent for a few moments before she nodded her head with a smile and said, "Let's go."

- - - -

The tour around Miator began from the main school hall, to the dorms, to the church, and so on. Nagisa tried to explain the school's history just like Tamao did when Nagisa used to be new. Misuzu asked her share of questions and Nagisa answered each one of them. Luckily Misuzu didn't ask such hard questions until she asked, "Nagisa-chan, what's an Etoile?" Nagisa stopped walking for a few seconds and was about to answer the question until another voice said,

"An Etoile is the representative of all three schools. Her duty is to keep the peace and order of each of the schools by doing special duties."

Turning to the sound of the voice, Nagisa and Misuzu were surprised to see Shizuma smiling at them from behind. Nagisa's cheeks turned a light pink while Misuzu's heart skipped a beat when she saw the women from behind. A light blush appeared on her own cheeks, so she asked, "W-w-who i-i-is s-she? S-she's s-so...soo..." Shizuma walked up to Misuzu with a gentle smile gracing her lips. She sweetly asked Misuzu, "She's so what?" Shizuma placed a hand on Misuzu's cheeks while her golden eyes look deep into Misuzu's ocean blue ones. Nagisa pouted when she saw Shizuma treating the new transfer the sameway she did with her, so she said out loud, "This is the Etoile of the school. Her name is Shizuma Hanazono." Shizuma turned her attention to Nagisa. She let go of Misuzu, and asked Nagisa, "Is this the new transfer?" Nagisa nodded her head, so Shizuma looked at Misuzu for a few seconds and asked, "What's the cutie's name?" Misuzu's cheeks turned a darker-red when she heard the cutie remark, but Nagisa was displeased by the nickname. "My name is...ummm...it's Misuzu Kamio." Bowing her head in respect to Shizuma, she shyly said, "It's nice to meet you...ummm...Etoile-sama." Shizuma giggled when she heard Misuzu's comment, so she said to the blond hair girl, "Your so cute, Misuzu-chan." Gently holding Misuzu's hand, Shizuma sweetly asked her, "Do you want me to show you around the school?" Misuzu looked at Shizuma with a nervous expression and pulled her hand out of Shizumas' and said, "I want Nagisa-chan to show me around. Your scaring me, Etoile-sama." Misuzu looked away from Shizuma and ran to Nagisa's side, she looked at her with a smile and asked, "Can we continue with the tour?" Nagisa gave Misuzu a worried expression, but it quickly turned to a smile, "Yes, let's go." Misuzu held onto Nagisa's dress and began to follow her, again, but her eyes were on Shizuma for a few seconds before her attention turned away when Shizuma looked back. Nagisa, on the other hand, looked at Shizuma with a concern expression. She whispered under her breath, "Sorry, Shizuma-sama."

Shizuma stood in the same place. She was surprised by Misuzu's words, but she couldn't understand the reasons why she was so affected by that girl's words. Miyuki began to chuckle as she watched Shizuma's expression from behind. Shizuma turned around when she heard Miyuki's laughter and asked her, "What's so funny?" Miyuki stopped her chuckling for a few seconds, so she could answer. "The situation between you and the new transfer student. Serves you right. Flirting with that little girl, especially in front of Aoi-san." Shizuma gave Miyuki a semi-glare and said, "I wasn't flirting with her...I was teasing. She looked so cute...I couldn't help it." Miyuki shook her head a bit and looked at Shizuma with a serious expression. She began to tell her, "An Etoile is someone that every student can look up to and trust. You need to get that girl to trust you or she won't be able to trust anyone." Slowly turning her back to Shizuma, Miyuki waved her hand from behind and said, "We have to get the dinner ready soon. We need to introduce the new transfers to the Etoile." Shizuma watched Miyuki leave with a frown on her lips. She turned to the direction that Nagisa and Misuzu headed to. Shizuma said to herself, "Why is she so afraid of me?"

To be continued...

* * *

Please send me any reviews. Tell me if you like it or hate it so far. I will love all those that review.


	2. Chapter 2: Friend or foe?

Strawberry Panic and Air TV crossover.

Title: The Playgirl and the Princess

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Pairings: For now, these are the pairings in mind - Shizuma x Nagisa, Shizuma x Misuzu, Shizuma x Miyuki, Nagisa x Misuzu, Tamao x Nagisa, Shion x Minagi, Chikaru x Kano, Minagi x Misuzu, Kanon x Minagi and Kano x Misuzu. These pairings will slightly change depending on the story.

Summary: It's been a whole month since Nagisa has transferred to Miator Academy and began to slowly heal Shizuma's heart. What will happen if there are three new transfers coming to the school? Will Nagisa continue to keep the Etoile's interest or will she find a new love?

I do not own any of the Strawberry Panic! and Air TV characters.

Also, I am following the anime story line of Strawberry Panic!, but I am following Air's manga story-line.

I know Misuzu dies in the anime but I'm following the pc game's and manga's true ending! Comments will be loved!

And yes, this will be a yuri crossover fan fiction. If you don't like anything that contains yuri then you are asked to leave, but those that love yuri and any of these anime shows, then you are welcome to stay.

* * *

Chapter 2: Friend or foe?

Nagisa continued the tour around the school with Misuzu. Nagisa showed Misuzu all the important places like the library, church, and other interesting places that Misuzu needed to know like where Spica and Lulim were located at. Nagisa ended the tour at the first floor of the school where the giant St. Mary statue stood, "That ends our tour of the campus." announced Nagisa with a smile on her lips. Misuzu smiled back and said, "Thank you for helping me and keeping me company. I hope you continue to take care of me like this Nagisa-chan." Nagisa shyly waved her right hand and said, "No need to thank me. It's the least I can do for you." Misuzu looked at Nagisa with admiration and responded, "But it means a lot to me, Nagisa-chan." The two continue to laugh and giggle together until Nagisa thought of something that has been bothering her for a while. The red-headed girl looked at Misuzu with a serious expression and asked, "May I ask you a question, Misuzu-chan?" Misuzu looked at Nagisa with a surprised expression, so she asked, "Sure. What is it?" Nagisa became serious, "Why are you afraid of Shi-...I mean Etoile-sama?" Misuzu's smile slowly dissapeared when she heard the question. She looked at the ground with a thoughtful expression appearing on her face. She wasn't sure how to answer Nagisa.

The petite blond thought of something, "She invaded my personal space without permission...I was afraid that...she was going to hurt me." Nagisa was surprised by the answer and before she could ask another question, a voice from a distance said, **"NAGISA-CHAN!"** Seconds later a young women with long blueberry hair that was tied in a bun embraced Nagisa which left a surprised Misuzu. The petite blond watched the two interact. The girl with blue hair began to say, "I finally found you, Nagisa-chan. Where were you?" Nagisa looked at Tamao with a light blush on her cheeks. She happily said to her, "I was showing Misuzu-chan around the school."

"Misuzu-chan?" asked Tamao with a curious expression on her face. Nagisa pointed to Misuzu and said to Tamao, "This is Misuzu Kamio. She is a new transfer student to Miator." Misuzu respectfully bowed her head and shyly said, "My name is Misuzu Kamio. It's nice to meet you...umm..."

"Tamao Suzumi. It's nice to meet you, Misuzu-san." happily responded Tamao with a sweet smile on her lips. Misuzu shyly nodded her head in agreement with Tamao, but the smile became more confident over time. Tamao looked at Misuzu and said to her, "You're so cute, Misuzu-san. What grade are you in?"

"I'm starting my first year of high school." responded Misuzu with an excited smile on her lips. Tamao looked at Misuzu with a curious expression on her lips. She responded, "You're a fourth year, Misuzu-san." Misuzu looked at Tamao curiously and asked, "Why?"

"Here, at St. Miator's, we follow the system of one to six because there is a middle school and high school section here. Since you're a high school student starting her first year that makes you a fourth year at this school. So you see, your old school system is different from our school system," responded Tamao with a smile on her lips because she couldn't help remember the first time Nagisa was new, as well. This situation was bringing back sweet memories. Misuzu was impressed by the information that Tamao gave her, so she told her, "Impressive, Tamao-san. You're very knowledgeable." Tamao giggled and muttered to herself, "Nagisa-chan said the same thing." Nagisa smiled at Tamao with a light blush gracing her cheeks because she couldn't help feel embarrassed by Tamao's words. Misuzu looked at the two with a smile forming on her lips because she couldn't help feeling envious of their relationship. Tamao turned to Misuzu and asked, "Why did you transfer to Miator? It's very rare for someone to transfer in their fourth year." Misuzu looked at the blue-haired girl and sadly responded, "My mommy was a graduate from here. In her will, she asked me to join Miator when I was cured." Both Nagisa and Tamao looked at Misuzu with concern. Nagisa asked, "When your cured?" Misuzu looked at the two girls and noticed that she worried them, so she happily said, "Forget it. It's nothing to worry about. My body used to be weak and I would always get sick. It was hard for me to go to school." Tamao looked at Misuzu with worry and asked, "So your cured?" Misuzu happily nodded her head and further explained, "The doctors said that the illness would leave over time. It's gone now." The two girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Nagisa happily said to her, "That's good to hear, Misuzu-chan." Misuzu nodded her head in agreement. Tamao looked at the time on her watch, she looked at Misuzu and asked, "Do you know where your dorm room is, Misuzu-san?" Misuzu shook her head with a worried expression appearing on her face because she forgot all about her dorm number and luggage, as well. Tamao giggled at the girl's reaction, so she offered, "I'll show you to the dorms. Let's go before it gets late." Both Nagisa and Misuzu nodded their heads in agreement and begin to follow Tamao back to the dorm rooms.

- - - -

Walking towards the Spica portion of the dorm rooms, Shion continued to show Minagi around the school and spoke of the school's history to the young women who was very impressed with the president's knowledge. Minagi looked at Shion and complimented her, "I'm impressed. You have so much knowledge, Tomori-senpai." Shion looked at the young women with a gentle smile on her lips because she loved being complimented on her usefulness. The blond haired female stopped walking with a serious expression on her face. She asked Minagi, "What was your old school like?" Minagi turned to Shion with a surprised expression. Shion further explained, "I've never been to any other school except Spica. So I was wondering...what are public schools like?" Minagi gave Shion a small smile and explained, "My school wasn't as big as this. My hometown is very peaceful and quiet with a limited number of people living there because many teenagers leave the town and move to the city. The elderly folk are usually the only ones left." Thinking to herself a bit more, Minagi further explained, "Unlike this school, we are only a high school with grades starting from first to third year. There are both boys and girls co-existing at the school. We have fun events like school dances, club activities, and festivals. The education isn't as great as this school's, but it teaches the basics that are needed." Shion thought to herself about the differences between the schools. She slowly realized that Minagi's old school sounded nice. Boys and girls together. It sounded odd to her. Shion thought to herself about the education and asked, "What happens if a student fails a class?"

"When a student fails a class. They have the option to do the class over in the summer. Those are called supplementary classes," answered Minagi. Shion continued to think of a few more questions and asked, "What is your school proud of? In Spica, we are proud of our althletic teams." Minagi thought to herself for a few seconds before answering, "My school is proud of the students' commitments to learning." Shion smiled at the thought that the school was actually proud of the students' progress. It sounded silly, but nice. The students in public schools must not have so much pressure on them like in Spica. "That school system sounds nice, Minagi-san," answered Shion with a sweet smile on her lips. Minagi nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, it does sound nice." The light-brown haired teenager couldn't help but realize that she was starting to miss her old school. Shion noticed the saddened expression on Minagi's face, so she asked, "Why did you leave such a nice school, Minagi-san?" A surprised Minagi remained silent for a few minutes because she wasn't sure how to answer Shion's question. Minagi half-truthfully answered, "I left for a better education." Shion noticed the dishonest answer from Minagi because she didn't expect to hear such a thing from her. After the short time the two had interacted with one another, Shion knew that Minagi wasn't the type to leave a place because of bad education. Unfortunatly, Shion didn't know Minagi enough, so she knew there was a reason behind her dishonesty. Maybe another time she'll know the truth.

"Let me show you to your dorm room, Minagi-san," finally spoke up Shion with a serious expression on her face. Minagi nodded her head in agreement and continued to follow Shion around the dorm rooms with a blank expression on her face while her hands were clasped together. Arriving to the dorm room, Shion knocked on the door twice before a young women opened it with a sweet smile on her lips. The young women bowed her head and said, "Good evening, Tomori-sama." Shion smiled at the girl with long, purple hair that reached to her shoulders. She had one large curl on each side of her head. The young women had light blue eyes. "Good evening, Kanon Yamamoto-san." responded Shion with a small smile on her lips. Kanon Yamamoto was a Japanese-British teenager that had been in Spica for over three years. Kanon looked at Minagi and asked, "Is she my new roommate?" Shion nodded her head in agreement which made Kanon feel extremely happy. Minagi looked at the young women and bowed her head, "My name is Minagi Tohno. It's nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san." Kanon nervously smiled at the girl and said, "You can call me by my first name, Minagi-chan." The "-chan" title at the end of Minagi's name surprised her, but she didn't mind. After all, the two were going to be roommates until they graduated. Shion looked at the two young women and said, "Yamamoto-san, please tell Minagi-san the rules of the dorm and the time that she should be ready to mee the Etoile." Kanon nodded her head and said, "Yes." Shion waved good-bye to the two girls and said, "I'll see you two soon."

Watching Shion leave, Minagi smiled. She turned to Kanon and said, "Tomori-senpai is very reliable and strong." Kanon nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, she is. That's why she's our president." Opening the door wider, Kanon began to explain, "Please come in. Oh, and your stuff are at your side of the room. I didn't touch them." Minagi smiled at the young woman and said, "Thank you." Kanon had a light blush on her cheeks when she saw Minagi's smile. She couldn't help admire it, so she nervously said, "Let me explain to you the basic rules of the dorms." After Minagi entered the room, Kanon closed it behind her and began to explain the rules of the dorms just like Shion asked her to do.

- - - -

Laughter was heard in the hallways of Lulim because Chikaru and Kano were having a very pleasant and interesting conversation that started from the school history, food, tradition, school, animals, clubs, and ended with jokes. "You're an interesting person, Kano-chan," spoke Chikaru who continued to laugh. Kano nodded her head and happily responded, "That's the same thing my sister said to me once." The two began to giggle until Chikaru realized that they were close to the club room. Turning her attention to the younger girl, Chikaru asked her, "We spoke about clubs before. Are you interested in joining any clubs, Kano-chan?" Kano happily nodded her head and said, "Of course, I am. But...what clubs does this school offer?" Chikaru smiled at Kano and said to her, "I'll tell you more about it at the club room. Follow me." Kano nodded her head and began to follow Chikaru down the hall.

Opening the door to the club room, Chikaru and Kano noticed that there were two other girls inside. The first girl that caught Kano's attention was a second year student who had light orange hair that was tied in two high pigtails. She had chocolate-brown eyes, and wore Lilum's school uniform. The younger girl was currently on the ground looking for something that seemed rather important. The second girl was flipping through each page of the books with determination to find something. This young girl had leaf-green colored hair that was tied in two lower buns. She had chocolate-brown eyes, and was currently wearing slim-rim glasses that had red color frames in the form of rectangles. Watching the two search for something caught Chikaru's attention, so she asked them, "What are you two doing? Kizuna-chan? Remon-chan?" The two girls turned to Chikaru and smiles appeared on their faces. Kizuna, the orange haired girl, turned to Chikaru and said, "Welcome back, Chikaru-sempai." Noticing Kano standing next to Chikaru, the young girl walked up to the two and excitedly asked, "Whose she?" Kano looked at the younger girl with a smile on her lips and said, "My name is Kano Kirishima. It's nice to meet you." Kizuna happily looked at Kano and said to the girl, "My name is Kizuna Hyuga." Remon, the green hair girl, walked to Kizuna's side and gave a small bow. Kizuna quickly said, "And this is Remon Natsume." Remon looked at Kano and said, "It's nice to meet you, Kano-san." Kano nodded her head in agreement and said, "Yes, it's nice to meet you both."

"What grade and class are you in?" asked Kizuna excitedly as she stood next to Kano with a curious smile on her lips. Kano gave a small chuckle and answered, "I am a fourth year in class C." Remon looked at Kano with curiousity and asked, "You know about our school's system?"

"Of course, she does. I explained about our school's rules and systems," answered Chikaru with a smile on her face. The raven haired president sat on top of the desk that was located in the front of the room and asked Kano, "What was your question, Kano-chan?" Kano thought to herself about the question, so she made a thoughtful expression with one finger on her chin. When she remembered her question, she looked at Chikaru and asked, "What clubs does Lilum offer?" Chikaru smiled at the younger female and explained, "There are all sorts of fun clubs in Lilum because we believe that clubs are an activities that a group of friends can have fun in. As long as there are more than three members wanting to create a club then the club will be open until the members disband it. Any club can be made with a group of three members and they can be from any other schools. Lilum doesn't have any school boundary rules." Thinking to herself for a few moments, Chikaru continued her explanation, "We have so many clubs in this school that I'm not sure where to begin. We do have the transformation club."

"Transformation club?" asked Kano with a curious expression on her face. "The transformation club is where members transform into anything and everything." happily responded Chikaru while Remon dressed as a shrine maiden and Kizuna dressed into a nurse costume behind Chikaru. Kano looked at the three with an amused expression before she asked, "What are the other clubs?"

"The railroad club!" responded Kizuna who dressed up as a train conductor. "The puzzle club!" responded Remon who was holding a box full of puzzle pieces. "The fortune telling club!" responded Chikaru who was dressed as a fortune teller with a crystal ball in her hands. "We also have the photography club!" responded Kizuna who had a camera in her hands. "The card club!" responded Remon who had a deck of cards in her hands. "We have many different clubs, Kano-chan. You just need to choose the ones that you want to join." explained Chikaru with a smile on her lips. Kano couldn't help laugh at the girls' enthusiasm, so she happily said, "I want to join all of these clubs!" Hearing the good news from Kano made the three girls cheer in excitment because they finally had a new member that wanted to join their club. Chikaru walked up to Kano and said, "That's good to hear, Kano-chan. Right, girls?"

"Yes!" happily responded Kizuna and Remon with excited smiles on their faces. Moments later Kizuna suggested, "Why don't we let Kano-san join our special club?" Kano looked at Kizuna with curiousity and asked, "What special club?" Chikaru and the girls looked at Kano with devious smirks on their faces and answered, "The join-it-all club." Kano couldn't help feel curious about the new club, but she knew what this club was all about. The name gave it away. "Let's start with the initiation process!" The two younger girls nodded their heads and turned to Kano who looked at them with a nervous expression. Kano asked, "What are you going to do to me?" Kizuna looked at Kano and said, "We're going to dress you up!" Kano had a funny feeling about the idea of being dressed up, so she couldn't help but feel nervous about the idea. Chikaru looked at the time and said, "If we want to complete the initiation process, we better hurry because dinner will be ready soon." Kizuna and Remon grabbed Kano's arms from either side and began to drag her out of the clubroom so they could begin the make-over. Chikaru looked at the many outfits that were in the closet, she asked herself, "What should Kano dress as?" Finding the perfect outfit, Chikaru made a devious smile and ran out of the club room to get Kano ready.

- - - -

Arriving to the Miator side of the dorms, Tamao, Nagisa, and Misuzu continued their conversations where they laughed and giggled at various times. After Tamao found out Misuzu's dorm number, the blue-headed girl decided to show Misuzu to her room which wasn't too far from Nagisa and Tamao's own room. "Thank you for everything," spoke Misuzu with a cheerful smile on her lips. Tamao looked at the young girl and offered, "If you need help in anything, you are welcome to ask us, Misuzu-chan." Misuzu happily nodded her head in agreement because she had a feeling that she would need all the help that she could get. Nagisa looked at the blond and said, "Let us show you to our dorm room, so it will be easier to find us when you need help." When the three teenagers were about to head to Nagisa and Tamao's room, Miyuki appeared before the three. Nagisa and Tamao greeted her. Misuzu was curious to know who she was because she didn't understand the reason for Nagisa and Tamao to show her such respect. Miyuki looked at Misuzu and said, "My name is Miyuki Rokujo and I am Miator's Student Body President." Misuzu was surprised to meet the student body president so she bowed her head and shyly said, "M-my name is Misuzu Kamio...ummm...i-it's nice to meet you." Miyuki turned to Nagisa and Tamao and asked the two, "You two should get ready for dinner. I promise that you'll see your new friend soon." Both Nagisa and Tamao nodded their heads and left to their dorm. Misuzu waved her hand with a smile on her lips before Miyuki got her attention. "I'm sorry that I couldn't greet you on time, but I had urgent matters to attend to." explained Miyuki with a worried expression on her face because she felt unprofessional for missing an important matter. Misuzu softly shook her head and said, "Don't worry, I understand. I'm glad that you came late because I got to meet Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan. I'm really happy." Miyuki looked at the petite blond with an impressed smile on her lips because she couldn't help notice the girl's happiness. Heading back to Misuzu's room, Miyuki told Misuzu, "Please get yourself ready because the dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Misuzu nodded her head in agreement and said, "I'll get ready then. Thank you, Rokujo-san." Miyuki returned the smile and walked away from the room with the smile remaining on her lips.

Unlocking the door with the key, Misuzu entered her new dorm room that had one bed inside, she looked around and quickly realized that she was going to sleep alone. A dissapointed expression appeared on her face when she realized this important fact. Misuzu wanted to have a room mate especially one as great as Tamao. "Don't worry, I should be used to being alone. This is the first trial of my strength. I won't dissapoint _him_," sadly spoke Misuzu to her small doll with a lonely expression slowly appearing on her face. Placing her doll on the table, Misuzu turned to the luggage that was in her room, but before she could unpack there was a knock at the door. Misuzu curiously turned to the door wondering if Miyuki was on the other side. Opening the door, Misuzu said, "I'm not ready, yet. Can you pick m-...you?" Shizuma was the one at the other end of the door with a gentle smile on her lips. She looked at Misuzu and asked, "Who were you expecting?" Misuzu's heart began to beat quickly while her cheeks turned a light pink, she couldn't help but realize that Shizuma was beautiful close up, but the girl glared at Shizuma. "What do you want?" asked a defensive Misuzu. Shizuma couldn't help but give her a smile and responded, "I am here to apologize about earlier. As Etoile, I wanted to make sure that you were all right." Misuzu didn't believe a word Shizuma said and asked, "Is that all? I don't have all day to deal with you. If you have no more to say then I suggest you leave." Shizuma looked at Misuzu with a surprised expression because no one had ever spoken to her like this girl had. "I just wanted to apologize about my behavior and I was wondering if we could be friend," kindly responded Shizuma with a small smile on her lips. Misuzu looked away from the older female with a depressed expression on her face. She told her, "I'm not interested in being your friend. I only want you to leave me alone. I can't stand being near you." Hearing those words made Shizuma feel a lot worse. She sadly asked her, "Why do you dislike me so much?" Misuzu looked at Shizuma with a surprise expression on her face, but before she could answer, Miyuki appeared before the two and asked, "What's going on?" Before Shizuma could answer her question, Misuzu sadly said to Miyuki, "The Etoile is bothering me, again. Please tell her to leave me alone or I won't go to dinner." Miyuki sadly looked at Shizuma while the silver haired woman stared back at Miyuki with the same sadden expression. "Shizuma...you should leave us. Go to the cafeteria and get ready for dinner." spoke up Miyuki with a serious expression on her face because she needed to act like the president even if it hurt her to order Shizuma to leave. Shizuma looked at Miyuki for a few moments before she nodded her head in understanding. The Etoile looked at Misuzu who was looking away from her and walked away.

Looking at Misuzu with a soft smile on her lips, Miyuki asked her, "Are you ready to go?" Misuzu shook her head and said, "I couldn't get ready because the Etoile. Can you give me another five minutes?" Miyuki nodded her head and said, "Five more minutes then." When she was about to leave Misuzu quickly grabbed Miyuki's hand and pleaded, "Can you please stay with me, Rokujo-san?" Miyuki looked at the younger girl with a surprised expression and asked, "Why?" Misuzu sadly looked down and answered, "I'm afraid that the Etoile will come back...so...umm...can you please stay with me...please?" Miyuki looked at the smaller girl and nodded her head, "If that is what you want, then I will stay." Misuzu gave Miyuki a sweet smile and said, "Thank you." Miyuki looked at the young girl and couldn't smile in return. _She's very cute_, thought Miyuki to herself with a smile on her lips.

As the two girls went inside Misuzu's room, Shizuma watched by the corner with a blank expression on her face. She couldn't understand the girl's mind at all. Crossing her arms and resting on the wall, Shizuma muttered to herself, "Why do I feel so depressed about that girl not liking me?" She closed her eyes and thought about her words for a few moments longer.

- - - -

At the cafeteria, all the girls from Miator, Spica, and Lilum were all sitting down with their full attention on the introductions for the three new transfer students. Since Miator wasn't ready to introduce their transfer student, Spica's president decided to present her new transfer student first. "I would like to introduce Tohno Minagi to both Etoile-sama and the whole school," introduced Shion with a gentle smile on her lips. Minagi bowed her head to all the girls and said, "I am Tohno Minagi and I am new to this school." When Minagi was finished with her introduction, the whole school began to applaud while Minagi turned to Shizuma and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Etoile-sama. Please take good care of me." The Etoile smiled at Minagi and returned the bow, "Welcome to Astrea Hill, Tohno-san."

The next one to continue with the introductions was Chikaru from Lilum, she turned to the girls and introduced Kirishima Kano which followed with an applause from the girls. Kano bowed her head at Shizuma and repeated, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Etoile-sama. Please take good care of me." The Etoile smiled at Kano and returned the bow, "Welcome to Astrea Hill, Kirishima-san."

Moments later, Miyuki and Misuzu entered the cafeteria with serious expressions on their faces. Everyone turned to look at Misuzu and began to whisper amongst one another about her. The petite blond began to feel nervous when she noticed everyone staring and talking about her. It was embarrassing for her. When the girls reached the front of the cafeteria, Miyuki began to introduce Misuzu to the girls and Misuzu shyly greeted the girls, as well. The poor thing couldn't introduce herself properly because she was shuttering and her cheeks were crimson red. Turning to Shizuma, Misuzu looked at Shizuma with a serious expression but she put on a fake smile just like Miyuki instructed her to do. "It's a pleasure t-..." began Misuzu until Shizuma extended her hand towards the small girl and said, "Let's shake hands?" Misuzu looked at Shizuma with a confused expression and asked, "Why?" The girls in the cafeteria began to whisper amongst one another for the second time. Everyone was also surprised by the Etoile's suggestion. _What is she up to_, question Miyuki to herself.

"All the new transfer students greet me the same way. I want you to greet me a different way. Let's shake hands instead." explained Shizuma with a kind smile on her lips. Misuzu looked at Shizuma's hand and began to think about her offer. After much thought, Misuzu nervously extended her own hand until the two were holding each others' hands. The moment the two held hands, both Shizuma and Misuzu felt a strong electric pulse which left the two speechless. Both thought to themselves: _What was that feeling?_ The two looked deep in each other's eyes. Misuzu was frozen in her place with a light blush on her cheeks. She couldn't pull herself away from Shizuma. Shizuma felt the sameway except without the blush. The Etoile gave Misuzu a devious smirk and pulled the petite blond into an embrace that left everyone gasping. Misuzu didn't know what to do at the moment so she remained in her arms. Shizuma whispered to the young girl's ear, "We are alike." Hearing Shizuma's words made Misuzu's blush deepen because she didn't understand what Shizuma meant. Misuzu's ocean blue eyes began to look around the room. She couldn't help but to see all the surprised and shocked faces in the crowd, but the face that got her attention was Nagisa. The red-headed girl was looking at her plate with a depressed expression on her face while Tamao began to comfort her. Misuzu quickly knew that she was hurting her new friend. Quickly Misuzu pushed Shizuma away from the embrace and yelled at her, **"LET ME GO, ETOILE! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I HATE YOU!"**

There was a moment of silence after Misuzu spoke those words. Every girl in the cafeteria was both silent and shocked by Misuzu's words. Shizuma looked at the petite blond with a surprise expression on her face. Misuzu looked at Shizuma with sadness and began to have trouble breathing. "Kamio-san!" called out Minagi and Kano when they realized Misuzu fell to her knees having trouble breathing. The two held onto Misuzu. Kano checked her temperature and said, "Oh no, Kamio-san feels feverish." Minagi looked at the young girl and said, "She's also pale!" Misuzu closed her eyes and fainted from the fever. Everyone in the cafeteria began to whisper loudly with one another about the situation. Quickly, Shizuma walked over to Misuzu where she held her in her arms and began to run out of the room. Everyone began to gasp about the situation while others began to cheer for the Etoile. Miyuki ran towards the door and yelled out, **"SHIZUMA!"** But the Etoile didn't stop running.

Everyone in the cafeteria began to talk with one another about the situation. "I hope she's all right," Nagisa said with a concerned expression on her face because she was worried about Misuzu. Tamao began to write in her little black notebook about the situation. She wrote in big red letters: **Friend or foe?**

To be continued...


End file.
